Because of Iggy
by Magaferd
Summary: GAVE UP THIS STORY - DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

Fang's POV

Iggy and I were sent to get groceries at a store near our safe house. We

flew until we reached the outskirts of the town, where we landed.

"See any girls, Fang?" Iggy asked as we walked along the streets to the

store. I sighed and thought of the many ways Max could kill me for doing

this.

"Yes."

"Describe them." He demanded. The need to escape over took my body and I

struggled to remain calm.

"We just passed one. She is a lot shorter than us, maybe five feet and she

has straight black hair to her… butt." Iggy nodded eagerly and I almost

laughed. "There is another in front of us - real pretty, this one. She also

looks like she could rip your head off." He rolled his sightless eyes and I

continued. "She has red hair tied in two braid things a little past her

shoulders, about 5'9." The girl whipped her head around, and her eyes

startled me. I froze in place and Iggy shot me a questioning glance.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Her voice was amused and she

sported a small, knowing smile.

"Going to the store." Iggy replied, raising his eyebrows.

"And I suppose you just decided to follow me on your way there?"

"You wish."

"Ig, we need to go." I warned him.

"Mhmm. And you wish I believed you." She snapped.

"What's your name?" Iggy asked her. The question seemed to throw her off and

she looked scared.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because you're cute, duh." I slapped him upside the head and started to

drag him away when she said:

"Wait, its… its Guppy. What about you?" Guppy? What the hell?

"I'll tell you tonight. Meet you at seven at the Coffee Shoppe?" Iggy

smirked.

"Maybe." She allowed. And with that, she walked off.

Guppy's POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Just because he is hot doesn't mean you endanger

your friggin' life! I scolded myself, walking back towards the book store. I

had slept there for the last two nights and no one had figured it out yet. I

swung the door open and practically skipped to the bathroom. Talk to one

cute guy and suddenly the world is a better place. I had bought a robe,

which I wore when I washed my only pair of clothes (jeans and a purple tank

top) at the washateria in town. I had done that today, so my clothes were

clean. I also had bought gum for my breath and washed off some dirt in a

lake not to far from here.

Seven came quickly and I still wasn't sure if I should go. Questions raced

through my mind. Would he be alone? Is he dangerous? Is he… like me? I

eventually went, purely because it would be nice to talk to a human being

for the first time in days. As I walked out of the bookstore, I saw they

closed in an hour. I would have to get back in time to stay the night, but I

didn't care. It was growing dark, as winter was approaching and Day Light

Savings Time was called off, and I found myself shivering a little as I

walked past various shops. I finally arrived at the Coffee Shoppe and took a

deep breath, opening the door. He was sitting in a booth in a corner, a

little blonde boy next to him. I watched as he talked, laughing and

gesturing wildly. I giggled, making my way over to them, noticing that we

were the only ones there.

"You're late." The boy said. I realized I still didn't know his name. I

asked before I even sat down.

"What's your name?" He smiled at my directness and I sat.

"Iggy, and this is the Gasman. Gazzy for short." The little boy seemed taken

aback and I smiled reassuringly. I knew my eyes were creepy. We talked,

mostly of explosives (I never knew anyone else who I could talk to about

them, so I was ecstatic), for about a half hour. When I saw it was almost to

late to make it back to the book store I squirmed in my seat.

"Uhm, I really need to go..." The boys looked confused at my weary tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gazzy inquired. I quickly thought of an excuse.

"If I don't make it back to my place before eight, I have no where to

sleep." I wasn't lying, I couldn't. It was like, physically impossible for

me. It was quiet for a second, until Iggy blurted:

"You could stay with us." Time seemed to have frozen. The thought made me

extremely happy. A real bathroom? A real bed? Caught up in my blissful

thoughts, I sighed. "Really?" Gazzy looked like a deer caught in headlights,

and Iggy's face mimicked his, until it relaxed again.

"I mean, I don't want to be a burden, and you know what? I actu-"

"Don't worry about it, babe. Just come on." He grabbed my hand and led me

out the store. Wait. Babe?

Max's POV

I stood, pacing back and forth across the kitchen, as I had been doing for

the last half hour. Iggy had taken Gazzy with him for a fly – a long time

ago.

"Chill, Max. I'm sure they are fine." Fang told me. I ignored him. He was

leaning against the door, watching me. Angel and Nudge were watching some

show in the other room, dressed and ready for bed. I paced for a few more

minutes before I heard the door open and close. I stomped out the kitchen

and into the living room, where Angel and Nudge were on the couch watching

T.V. At the door were Iggy, Gazzy, and… Whaaat?

"Who is this?" I asked Iggy sweetly. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge fled the room

and climbed the stairs to the room they shared, fearing the worst.

"This is Guppy." He answered hesitantly. Fang groaned and slapped his palm

to his forehead. She had red hair tied into two braids and eyes so dark they

looked as if they were completely black. Freckles splattered across her

cheeks and nose, and she looked regretful. Good, she should be.

"Look, before you freak, she has something to show you." Iggy told me. I

looked at the girl, Guppy, and watched as she shook out… wings.

(A/N Should I make you wait? Hmmmm….)

Guppy's POV

I shook out my wings, so black they were kind of blue in the sun. The girl,

Max, put her hand over her mouth and the other boy, Fang, walked to the

couch, trying to control what seemed like his temper. Gassy and the two

little girls had gone upstairs, and were currently MIA.

"Are you from the school?" Max asked.

"Are you?" I countered.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"I was born somewhere around Mississippi, but they took me to Australia when

I was a couple days old. I am 7% Raven. This hasn't affected me, so far. A

few weeks ago I escaped from the School and found refuge here." I told her

this as casually as I could and she accepted it so.

"We escaped the school in California a while back, defeated Itex, and have

been in this safehouse ever since. The end." Max said venomously. It was

quiet for a moment, and I took the time to take in the house. Iggy and I

were still standing at the front door, which opened to the living room. It

consisted of a fold out couch, one armchair, and a T.V. Another door led to

the kitchen and a staircase. It was a little small, but way better than my

previous arrangements. A voice from the couch brought me back from reality.

"So, is she staying?" asked Fang. Iggy sent Max Bambi-eyes and I giggled.

There was a tense silence as we waited for her answer. Fang didn't seem to

want me around.

"For now."

Fang's POV

We fed her five boxes of mac and cheese. Five boxes. Then, she went to take

a shower, refusing any of Max's clothes, claiming she "could handle herself,

thanks". We explained to the kiddos that it was temporary for the time

being, much to Angel's dislike.

"She is supposed to be here, she'll help us bounce back."

"Bounce back from what exactly?" Max asked incredulously. Angel only

shrugged and skipped off to bed, Nudge and Gazzy trailing after her to their

shared bedroom upstairs.

"Guys. This isn't a bad thing. What could be bad about a hot girl?" Iggy

declared. Max fumed silently when I gave her a look.

"Hands off, dude. I'm not a prize." Guppy fake-scolded him as she sauntered

into the room. I felt myself tense and swallowed a growl. Who did she think

she was? She couldn't stay here! How could Max let her? She could be a spy

and kill us all for all we knew. I'd get rid of her.

"Mmm, you sure sound like one." Iggy laughed. She rolled her eyes and sat in

the armchair across from us. Whatever, she'll be gone by tomorrow.

/?/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and stuff **

**like that.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter (short as it may be. By the way - **

**sorry bout that but I'm late for track practice) to annabeth210 for putting **

**up with all my crap. Thanks, hon!**

Guppy's POV

"Well, I guess you can sleep in here with me." Max said, scratching her

head. "As you know, there are only two bedrooms upstairs. Fang and Iggy in

one and the others in the other." I nodded, a little disappointed that I

wouldn't get to sleep in a real bed for the first time in my life. Somehow,

some way Iggy must have noticed, for he offered me his bed.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep down here."

"I don't think tha-" Fang began to protest, but I didn't hear him.

"Really?" I breathed hopefully, sounding like a child. Iggy laughed,

nodding, and I blushed, bringing his hand to my face so he could feel the

warmth. Fang cleared his throat and I pulled away, smirking at him. He

scowled and I took that as my cue to leave. I over used my already obvious

southern accent and quoted the only movie I'd ever seen, Forrest Gump. (They

were showing it in the library one day.)

"I'm pretty tired. I think I'll go now." And with that, I skipped to bed.

I was having a nightmare. A shadow crept up behind me, and I whirled around

to see… nothing. I was just kind of wading underwater, my vision blurred by

a green mist, breathing normally. Suddenly, I was blinded by someone's hand,

the other covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. When I woke up, the hands

were still there.

Fang's POV

Iggy had gone to the kitchen soon after Guppy had gone to bed, probably to

hide his pleasure.

"You should probably go to keep an eye on her." Max told me, interrupting my

thoughts. I nodded, leaning in to give her a goodnight kiss. She sighed

against my mouth and I chuckled as she ran her hands through my hair.

"Ugghh," Iggy groaned, re-entering the room. "You know I can

still hear you?" Max slapped him upside the head and I let a smile slip,

giving a salute and jogging up the stairs. When I entered the room, she was

asleep, clutching a small stuffed duck. What the hell? How old did she think

she was anyway? She was a liability. One we couldn't afford. Even though we

hadn't done anything but sit on our lazy butts for the past few months. I

felt angry again and crept to her bedside, placing my hands over her eyes

and mouth. I stood for a moment before she jerked awake, jerking and

thrashing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe how short my last chapter was, how long its taken me to **

**update, and how many times I've switched POV's. it must be quite irritating, **

**and I apologize.**

**anyways, I've decided to change a few things, and instead of being a good **

**author, I conjured up a list instead of just rewriting.**

**Thanks for the support, and be looking out for a new twilight fanfic of **

**mine! :D**

**Quote(s) from previous chapter: "[Guppy had] eyes so dark they looked as if **

**they were completely black..."**

**"I [Guppy] shook out my **

**wings, so black they were kind of blue in the sun."**

**"One of my [Guppy's] **

**parents is a bird, and the other a human."**

**Original plan: Yes, I was previously going to have Guppy be Fang's half **

**sister. The bird would have been their mutual parent. I thought that wasn't **

**too badly cliché, but y'all insist on them NOT being siblings, so screw that **

**I guess. Instead of her being Fang's half-sister, she is 7% Raven, and her **

**eyes are all black. Her wings are staying the same color, since that is what **

**raven's wings look like.**

Guppy's POV

I struggled to pry the person's hands off of my face, kicking and

scratching. They disappeared as quick as they came and I waited as my eyes

adjusted to the lack of light.

"I- I just- you- and, I mean- ugh, its- "

I watched wide-eyed as Fang tried to explain himself. He didn't get very far

though, before the door swung open to reveal a small blonde haired girl.

"Fang? What is going on?" she asked sleepily.

"I, uh-" I cut him off, not wanting anything to start because of me. The young girl squinted at me.

"He woke me up from a nightmare is all. Don't worry, go back to sleep."

"Whatever you say." she shrugged, closing the door behind her.

"Listen," I said, sitting up and pulling my hair back. "I don't know what you're problem is, but I don't want to cause anything. I've decided to ignore this and move on. K?." He nodded silently and climbed back into bed - his back facing me.

"Sorry." I heard him whisper.

"No worries." I grunted. And then sleep consumed me.

I woke around 9:30 to the smell of bacon and someone rummaging through drawers. Turning under the sheets, I saw Iggy in only his boxers, dark green t-shirt in hand. I groaned. Boy, was he yummy. His head snapped to my direction and he smiled.

"Like what you see?" I only sighed and climbed out of bed. adjusting my purple tank top and red Soffe's I stole from Max's dresser (a suitcase under the pull out couch).

"Your big head seems to think so."

"Mmm." was his only response as he reached for me. I took his hand and squeezed before dropping it so he could get dressed while I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Guppy." the young blond girl said happily. Fang glanced up at me as I entered the kitchen but looked away quickly. Max met my eyes and gave a brief smile, but the other two younger kids stared in wonder.

"That's Nudge and that's my big brother Gasman. I'm Angel." Blondie explained. I smiled and nodded.

"Mornin'" They giggled and my smile dropped. Stupid accent.

"So do y'all ever go on missions anymore?" I asked Max innocently.

"Not for the past three months. It's getting pretty boring." I said nothing in response.

"So how did you end up in good ol' Colorado?"

"Like I said, I've been on the run."

"Well then won't they find you here?"

"Maybe. Ya never know with these guys. There was this one that- never mind."

"what? Tell me."

"Its personal. Maybe later." Max glared at me and the rest of the table was silent. I had enough grace to shovel food in my mouth, make a quick excuse, and scurry back to Iggy's room.

"Back so soon? I knew you couldn't resist me." He chuckled.

"Not now, Igs."

"Fine then, grumpy gills." I tried to hold them back - I really did. But soon they fell. Down my nose, my cheeks. Onto my lips. The tears were salty when I licked them and I angrily swiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Whoa. Are you OK? I didn't mean to-"

"fine." I breathed. That didn't seem to assure him and he sat next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Care to explain?" He was so sweet, I couldn't help myself. And thus began a very, very long story.

**Yeah, i know too short. sorry, my brain is beyond fried.**

**Magaferd**


End file.
